Diabolik
Diabolik wrestles for EUW, at http://euw23.proboards.com/index.cgi Name: Diabolik Age: 29 Hometown: Middlesbrough, England Weight: 247lbs "Billed" Height: 6ft 4 Theme Song: Hysteria by Muse Wrestling style. High flyer/powerhouse/hardcore Poser: Tommy Dreamer Fan Reaction: Negative List 5 Signature Moves used by this Star. 1. Russian Leg Sweep 2. Bulldog 3. Missile Dropkick 4. Moonsault 5. Piledriver Finishers (1)Finisher Name: Springboard Stunner (1)Description: While the opponent is dazed and near the ropes, D will run at the ropes and jump off them, catching his opponent in a stunner. (2)Finisher Name: Devils May Cry (2)Description: This move is extremely damaging and mostly used against people D has a grudge against, or when he is desperate for a win. This is, quite simply, a piledriver from the top rope. Weapon Finisher Name: Splitting Headache Description: This move is a brainbuster onto a chair laid on the ground. Does major damage to the head and neck. Ring Psychology: Diabolik has had a lot of experience in the ring, having wrestled in a number of different feds. He has been with EUW the longest, and as such knows many people there and is very comfortable in the ring. Diabolik often uses his size and strength to try and intimidate smaller, weaker opponents. However, he has a strong notion of fair play, and rarely ever uses tactics that would disqualify him. He has a lot of respect for other wrestlers, especially those who frequent the main events. Diabolik is a man who has a lot of respect for his opponents, and generally follows the rules and puts on a good show of skill and ring prowess. He will often shake an opponents hand before a match, and only refuses to do this when he does not respect his opponent. When he wrestles, D generally tends to use his strength and high flying skill against his opponents. He is stronger than most wrestlers, but will occasionally be overpowered. He also displays unprecedented aerial skill for a man of his size, and some of these manoeuvers can be truly devastating. D does have a number of weaknesses, however. His head is still particularly suscptible to damage after a bullet wound he inflicted upon himself a while ago, and his time in a mental ward didn't do him any favours either. He is slightly slower than he used to be, as a result of simply being out of the ring for a while. Also, he is currently prescribed to a drug called Seroquel, which is an antipsychotic. This is to keep him from having any psychotic episodes in the ring, as well as daily life. He is dependent on this medication to keep him functioning normally, and if he does not have it, he is prone to hallucinations, delusions and fits of rage, as well as standard withdrawal symptoms. Entrance: As Hysteria hits the speakers, the crowd goes wild and Diabolik steps out onto the ramp. The lights flash red as he walks down towards the ring, ignoring everyone and everything. As he finally reaches the ring, he grins and rolls inside, where he strikes a pose as fireworks go off in each corner. Bio: Once a force to be reckoned with in EUW, Diabolik was forced to leave the business as he had fallen into an intense delusion caused by mental trauma and a form of schizophrenia. He had believed that demons existed, and that his previous tag partner, Urahara, was part of an anti-supernatural task force run in secret by the government. He had since been given a course of anti-psychotic medication and a long stay in a mental ward. Before all of this, he was well known for his erratic behaviour and over the top personality, but since he began taking Seroquel, he has been much more subdued, as is common in people taking such medications. For those who knew him it is a struggle to adjust to his new personality, and he rarely says anything to anyone. After a long time being evaluated by a team of psychologists, however, Diabolik had been allowed back into normal society, and with a slightly reduced dosage of Seroquel, in order to play things safe in an environment where his diet is not regulated by doctors. Accomplishments: 2x EUW Hardkore Champion 1x WCWF Hardcore Champion Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:British characters Category:Characters from England